


Mononymous

by AsimovSideburns



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsimovSideburns/pseuds/AsimovSideburns
Summary: Taako fills out some paperwork to finalize his hiring at the Bureau of Balance





	Mononymous

“I thought you were mononymous.”

“Mahna-ma what now?”

He knows what mononymous means, but he’ll be damned if he lets _her _know that; it’s easier to see the knife coming if people think you’re too dumb to look.

“Mononymous. It means you only have one name.”

She looks genuinely confused, which is weird. Most people assume he’s fucking with them and roll their eyes, but they don’t question it. She doesn’t look annoyed, though, more… lost. Like she’s just learned gravity doesn’t really apply. Which is a frankly ridiculous reaction to finding out the name of a new hire.

“Nah, my dude, two names, picked ‘em out myself.”

“Can I ask, why are they so similar?”

“Well, for the first one, I’m _Taako_. Taako’s the greatest name ever. ‘s the essence of _me_, y’know?. The second one, well. What’s better than just Taako? _Two_ Taakos, that’s what. As for the spelling, it just seemed right, the same on the surface, but… a little different on the inside–that’s why it’s got the “C” in it instead of a “K”, know what I mean? Besides, can you imagine if I was just Taako, without the other one? Just Taako, all by my–all by itself? Just… doesn’t sound right. Doesn’t sound right.”

“No,” she says. “It wouldn’t sound right at all.”


End file.
